Favorite
by junhan
Summary: My take on Chapter 28, the Sugi-san special. A short, shameless Tamamin x Sugi-san fluff.


Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is gonna be my first fic written for Girl Friends. I love this manga so much and I absolutely adore Tamamin and Sugi-san together. This is my take on Chapter 28, where Sugi-san was molested and she called on her 'boyfriend' Tamamin to pick her up. Really cute.

Disclaimer: Not mine. It belongs to the one and only best mangaka in the world. And if it were mine, Tamamin and Sugi-san would have ended up together. Teehee.

* * *

><p><em>Someone I can love forever, huh?<em>

Sugiyama Satoko heaved out a sigh. She's been thinking over her conversation with Tamami a few days back. For some reason, it bothered her.

_Don't you think it's time for you to pick a favorite? Then you'll know who to call to pick you up and stuff._

Satoko frowned at the otaku's words. "Even if Tamamin tells me that…It's not as easy as it sounds."

She tried picking a favorite several times before but she never chose one. It was hard. If Satoko was to choose a favorite, it would be the best one of them all. The one who knows her the most.

But that's the problem. Satoko always kept her boyfriends an arm's length away. She never got too close with either one of them and never did anything with them that would constitute in her being in love with them.

_"I just like the attention I'm getting from them." _Satoko decided. Who wouldn't? Every girl loves to be spoiled and pampered every now and then.

Whenever something important or urgent comes up, like she being molested or needing to be accompanied, the one on top of her head to call is always Tamami. It has always been Tamami. "Then wouldn't it mean that Tamamin is my favorite?" Satoko mumbled to herself, hugging her pillow closer before letting out a soft chuckle. "That's absurd."

"A favorite… Someone I can love forever…" Satoko closed her eyes.

_Not "someone who will love __**me**__ forever"?_

Satoko opened her eyes half-way.

_Don't worry! No matter how bad things get, I'll always be here!_

Her hold on her pillow tightened.

_Even if you become an old spinster, I'll stick together with you in the old folks home._

Satoko blushed. _Jeez, that otaku… _Satoko thought about it a bit more before smiling softly. "Well, come to think of it, wouldn't that be nice… Tamamin can be really sweet from time to time."

She reached for her phone and flipped it open. She stared at the displayed background photo of her and the said otaku. "A favorite… To call to pick me up and stuff…"

Satoko gripped the device tighter.

"Someone I can love forever…"

She took a deep breath before quickly typing a message and sending it. _WHERE ARE YOU?_

The device let out a beep after a short wait and Satoko quickly read the reply.

_AT MY PART TIME JOB. WHY?_

Satoko pressed another button and pressed the phone against her ear.

"_Hello? Sugi-san?"_

Another deep breath. "Yeah… Hey Tamamin, can we talk? I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Sugi-san! Did you wait long?"<p>

Satoko took in today's costume. Tamami was wearing a cat costume. Complete with cat ears and tail and all. She frowned at the exposed stomach and legs. _Too much is exposed…_

"Nope." She shook her head once the smaller girl was in front of her.

"Okay, then, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Tamami asked cheerfully.

Satoko flinched, suddenly feeling nervous now that she needs to expose her feelings. They're in front of Tamami's café after all. Hopefully, things wouldn't end badly.

"A-About what we talked about before…" Satoko started, grimacing at her voice. Sugiyama Satoko never stutters. Until now.

"About you choosing a favorite?" Tamami said after thinking for a moment. "What about it?"

Satoko took a deep breath. _Well, this is it._

"I've already chosen one." She looked at Tamami straight in the eye. "I've chosen my favorite."

Tamami's eyes widened, her face turning red. "Sugi…san."

Satoko smiled shyly at the unsual behavior of the otaku before reaching over and taking the cat ears headband from Tamami's head and handing it over.

"So... Do you think you can get off early for a date, Tamami?" Satoko asked playfully with a smile and a blush.

Tamami let out a happy giggle that made Satoko smile brighter.

"Sure, just let me change for a bit, Satoko."

_Someone I can love forever… And someone who will love me forever._

* * *

><p>So there. I didn't get into their feelings too much, especially Tamamin's. I'm leaving it for the readers to think about. Wouldn't Tamamin and Sugi-san look good together? :3<em><br>_


End file.
